A Rip in Time
by Boingy
Summary: When the gates to dimensions begin to dematerialize, it's up to Hotaru to find out exactly where it came from. Pluto has given her five dimensions to search, and it's not going to be a walk in the park. Especially when the inner senshi decide to join in.


**Author's Note: Hi! Missed me? I've decided to start a new fanfic. Now before people start yelling at me for never finishing my other ones… I know, I'm sorry. I'm a really bad procrastinator. **

**Warning: This is a multi-crossover. It's mostly a Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover, but that's later. If you don't like multi-crossovers than don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other animes mentioned in this fanfic. If I did, I would shove Orochimaru into a furnace, braid Sesshoumaru's tail, and turn Hiei into a giant pumpkin.**

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

"You called for me, Pluto?" Hotaru asked, surprising her 'mother' by the fierceness in her voice. It still to this day shocked the Gate Guardian how such an innocent girl could transform into a completely different person when she was in uniform.

"Hai. I'm worried. The portals through the gate have begun to dematerialize, and form… cracks in them. If this continues at the pace it's going, dimensions might start to merge," Setsuna said grimly, as she watched the quick look of fear pass over the Saturn maiden's face, before it disappeared and was replaced by a look of calm.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Saturn asked, ideas already forming in her mind. She would probably have to round up a team, and either find the source of the destruction of the gate, or she would have to spend years upon years renovating the portals. Neither sounded very inviting to the teenager.

"I need you to check a couple of dimensions for anything strange. Report back to me after you've checked the five on this list," as Setsuna spoke she handed a small piece of tan colored paper to Hotaru. Hotaru read over the list, before nodding her head. "Make sure not to mention this to the other senshi."

"Hai," Hotaru took this as her signal to leave, and she slipped a small black key off of her neck. Holding the key above her hand, she began to focus some of her dark energy into it. Envisioning her high school in her mind's eye, she felt her body drift away from the limbo that was the Gates of Time, and back to the Juuban District.

When she arrived in front of the deserted entrance of the school, she quickly de-transformed. Her black, white and purple themed fuku melted away into a dark green school uniform, and her cold expression softened. The dark frown had been removed from her face, and the emotionless look had disappeared from her eyes. Instead, there was a look of worry, as she walked towards the home of a certain Tsukino Usagi. After all, she had promised Chibi Usa that she would sleep over.

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

It was a beautiful Sunday day, full of lively Juuban students running around. It was everyone's favorite day of the week. The day were you didn't have to wear a stupid uniform or worry about how much homework you had, or if your teacher noticed if you were late for class. And Aino Minako was never one to let a good day go to waste.

"Sugoi! This shirt is just screaming for me to buy it!" Minako screamed, as she picked up a pastel pink blouse up off a hanger and pressed it to her thin frame. Throwing it over her shoulder into a pile that her poor friend Ami was holding, she continued to browse around the store.

"Ano… Isn't this more than enough clothes?" Ami asked, almost scared to get on the blonde's bad side. She was currently holding exactly 5 pairs of jeans, two sweaters, 6 T-shirts, one dress, and 8 blouses. If it wasn't for the distinct blue color of Ami's hair, she probably would've looked like she had drowned in the pile of clothes threatening to top over her head.

"Lighten up, Ami-chan! This is one of the few days were I get a day off from ass-kicking and I intend to enjoy it! After all the oyster is our world!"

Before Ami could reply or try to correct Minako's mistake in the expression 'the world is our oyster', Minako had already spotted a pair of jeans that just 'screamed for her to buy it' and ran away from the blue-haired genius.

"Oi, Ami-chan. What are you doing letting her boss you around like that?" the extremely feminine voice of Hino Rei called behind her. Ami looked over her shoulder, while struggling to keep all the clothes in her hand, before giving her fiery friend a small smile.

Rei, noticing her friend's 'pain' took the pile off of Ami's hands and dumped it on the floor. "She can get it later. It's time to get out of her before the She-Beast notices." Rei grabbed Ami's hand and began to run, ignoring Minako's loud shouts.

"COME BACK HERE! WHO AM I GOING TO SHOP WITH NOW? I STILL NEED TO STOP AT VICTORIA'S SECRET!"

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

Uzumaki Naruto stared into his bowl of ramen before taking a loud slurp of it. Today was just not his day. First he woke up four hours late for training, and surprisingly ended up coming even later than Kakashi-sensei. This resulted in a severe punishment called 'Thousand Years of Pain'. Naruto's butt would never feel the same.

Then, after seeing his life flash before his eyes, he decided to rub Sakura the wrong way. Let's have a little glimpse at what exactly the future Hokage did.

_"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, as gravity began to take its toll. After being thrown into the air by Kakashi's attack, he had ceremonially crashed into a heap of dead twigs near Sakura. She didn't even bother to glance at him, or even help him up, as he pulled the twigs out of his hair… and the other strange places they managed to creep into._

_"Sakura-chan? Can you please heal me?" Naruto tried to use his best imitation of a puppy-face, as he stared into the bright green eyes of the medic-nin on Team 7. _

_"No." She stated coldly as she gave him her coldest glare ever. **And she's supposed to be the gentle one of this team.**__Naruto thought, as Sakura turned her attention away from Naruto. She was now glaring imaginary holes into a tree._

_"Sakura-chan… are you on your period?" Naruto asked innocently. Too bad he realized to late that not only did she learn her medic skills from Tsunade-sama, but she had gotten her strength._

_Seconds later, Naruto's pained screams could be heard ringing through out the village of Konoha. And if you listened close enough you would've heard the loud chuckles coming from the Copy Nin and the evil cackle that Sakura called a laugh._

"She just got mad, because it was true," Naruto grumbled, as he ordered another bowl of ramen.

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

"I'm ready, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru said, sending Pluto a reassuring smile. Yet again, the 14 year-old stood in front of the Gates of Time, but unlike before she had chose not to transform. She thought that if she was going to encounter people on this journey, she wouldn't want her 'other self' to scare the locals.

"Good. You'll be given a week to scout each dimension. You should be back in about a month and a half. Exactly seven days after you arrive at the first dimension, you'll disappear and reappear in the next. Make sure you've completed the task before you're transported." Sometimes, Setsuna wondered if it was right for Hotaru to treat her like a mother figure. And this was one of those times. Setsuna could not afford to be emotional, or fearful about her daughter's journey, so instead she was stuck trying to act distant and business-like, while her heart constricted.

Hotaru gave her a knowing smile, before giving the ageless woman a hug. Stepping away, she took a deep breath as the huge doors began to slowly creak open. When there was finally enough space for Hotaru to squeeze through, she stepped into the floating abyss, resisting the urge to look back. She knew that if she looked back she wouldn't be able to leave the comforts of her world.

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

Ami let out a happy smile as she let her fingers run over the bindings of a paperback book. After her and Rei's great escape from the 'evil' Minako, Rei had offered to go to a book store that they had walked by, and Ami agreed. The book store was small, and smelled of tea leaves and ash. A strange combination, but Ami paid no mind to it, as she clutched the book to her chest.

Walking to the counter, she noticed that the wood was beginning to crack. _Just exactly how old is this place? I thought this mall was relatively new…_ Ami thought, thinking back to the year that the mall had opened. It had been about 3 years.

"May I help you?" a voiced croaked out. Snapping out of her thoughts, Ami focused her attention on the elderly woman in front of her. The woman was short, about half a head shorter than Ami, who was about 5'0. Her hair was a snow white color, and her eyes were a dark brown, almost black color. She seemed to be missing one of her front teeth, and had a few liver spots dotted around her cheeks.

"Oh, I'd like to buy this," Ami said, her voice sounding unsure as she placed the book on the counter. The elderly woman rung the book up on the cashier, and Ami paid. Turning around, to walk out, Ami began to look for her friend, noticing that she was present in the little store.

Pushing open the glass doors of the exit, Ami looked around trying to see Rei's face in the sea of teenagers. After a couple of seconds of searching, Ami found Rei sitting on a bench, her elbows on her knees, and her face buried into her hands.

Running over, Ami gave her friend a shake, as Rei looked up at her. The look on Rei's face seemed unfocused, a look that only appeared on her face when she had a—

"Did you have a vision?" Ami began to worry. Usually, when Rei had visions it was about some youma that would try to kill them, and plunge the world into eternal darkness.

"Iie," Rei spoke, in almost a whisper. Ami let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and waited for her to continue. "I just got a strange chill… like something's going to happen. And it's going to be big."

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but it's a prologue. So be nice and press that little cute button next to 'Submit Review' and tell me what you think. I'll give you a little summary of what's going to happen next chapter.**

_**Next Chapter: Hotaru arrives at her first dimension, but it seems she lost in a forest. And what's with the constant yells of 'osuwari'? It's starting to really hurt her ears. And, why is Rei having strange dreams about Hotaru and pink jewel shards?**_


End file.
